Vanished
by YukiVengeance
Summary: Is this the real Ginny or is there more?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter, or it's characters. I merily own the plot. If in any way you want to borrow my ideas  
or made up characters, ask me. Do not steal.

Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since the battle with Voldemort and the prophecy was right; only one could live.

Ginny woke up from a rancid dream. She was trembling all over. Was it true Voldemort killed Harry Potter? She lifted her weak head and looked out of the cell window; it was still dark. She looked over to her right and saw  
that Hermione was hardly breathing. She was cold, hungry, and aching all over. She had been in that cell for over a month. The-boy-who-lived, the hero, that stupid potter, was supposed to save her. She was so angry at him  
for not saving her and with that dream she had. Was it was true he was dead? She had seen her family die one by one. But for some reason he kept her  
alive. Barley. Just then, a door opened from down the hall. Ginny had a bad feeling. What else was new? The person came walking down the hall. Pulled  
out the keys, and unlocked her cell. He or she pulled her up and carried her out of the cell.

Ginny awoke from the dream she had repeatedly for the last four years. She didn't know why she was having them. She rolled over and stared at the man she loved. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was powerful, which made her  
powerful. She reached out to touch his face. His fast reflexes grabbed her hand hard.

"Ouch Tom, that hurts!"

"You know not to do that!"

"Sorry." She said. He always did this to her. Those little things such as that made her hate him, but she loved him more then she ever thought she could. He looked at her. The expression on her face gave her away.

"Well you know better." He got up, got dressed, kissed her, and then left. She felt so empty. Ginny got up; she had work to do. She took a quick shower and put on a cute black mini skirt, and black spaghetti strap top. She then put her robes over them. She then apparated.

She arrived at a large mansion. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A man with long blonde hair pulled back with a ribbon, wearing black slacks and a nice black shirt answered.

"Hello." Said Lucius.

"Hello." Ginny said and stepped in. He led her to a room. Right before she opened the door she pulled her hood over her face. There were about 30 maybe 35 people sitting in chairs. There were two chairs that looked like thrones,  
at the front of the crowd. The room was quiet. She went and sat in one of the thrones. All the people stared at her. She was used to this by now. Finally she stood up and began to speak. But when she spook she was mean and  
harsh, not the usual nice soft spoken Ginny.

"Fellow Death Eaters. You have failed!" She said coldly. "Now we will have to start all over again! He will not be pleased." There were murmurs throughout the crowd, and she sat down.

"Silence!" She yelled. "Now since it is not my job to dispose of all who have failed, your lord will!" The crowd was as silent; they were scared. The dark lord and his mistress never lied. She then stood. All the Death Eaters stood up and bowed to her. She thenleft. She apparated to her house.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

Chapter 2

Ginny got home to find Tom gone again. He was always gone doing something. Even though she was mean and harsh, sometimes even killed people, there was this little thing, maybe a conscious, that made her feel as if this wasn't her. She had so many dreams of things she never knew existed. For example, she'd have dreams of her living in and ugly but loving home. She had dreams of her going to school, but all of it made no sense. She also had dreams of her conversing with the one boy that everyone knew in her life hated and never spoke his name fearing he or she would be Avada Kedeveraed. Ginny grew tired and finally drifted off to sleep.

Dream

A/N: Ginny is seeing this as if she is watching it from somewhere else.

Ginny was once again in a cell but this time she wasn't weak. There were other people in the cell. She was screaming for them to let her go. Then a boy who looked oddly familiar came up to her.

"Ginny calm down! It's no use."

End of Dream

Ginny woke up sweating. She didn't understand that was her. And that boy looked almost like her except it was a boy. She was scared because she had no memory of this and it was like she was watching a movie. She looked at the clock on the table; it was 2:00am. She wanted to know why she was having these dreams. What was the answer to it all?

Ginny looked around her room; Tom was still gone. He was always wrapped up in his stupid Death Eater stuff. Why couldn't he love her? Why am I even with him she thought I don't have to be but somewhere in her mind, she knew he'd kill her if she rebelled and yet she couldn't remember why she married him. She forgot about it and got up. She didn't want to sleep because of those weird dreams she was having. Instead, she went to the library (yes they had a huge house with a library) Cool! By Sammy she decided to research dreams. Maybe she could find something that would tell her why.

"What are you doing?" Said a snarled a voice she knew all too well.

"Oh nothing." She shut the book quick. He walked over to her bent down and kissed her. This is the Tom she loved. He glanced at the cover of the book. How to Interpret Dreams.

"What the hell ( Sammy keep that word) but my 7 year old neighbor will see it! is this!" He snatched up the book.

"I-I was having weird dreams..." He cut her off. He threw the book hard across the room. He grabbed her arm and stood her up. She was shivering. He grabbed her chin.

"I don't want you looking up dreams! Dreams are just dreams they are not real! DO you understand?" He let her chin go.

"Yes." She said quietly. He hugged her.

"It's all for the best." A tear ran down her cheek; she quickly wiped it away.

"Come on. Lets go to bed." He turned expecting her to follow. She followed him to the room and they both lay down. They slept with there backs to each other. Silent tears fell down Ginny's soft cheeks.

Ginny woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She turned over to see if Tom wasn't there. She should've known he'd be gone. She decided she would go visit Lucius. So she got up, got dressed, and put her long fiery hair in a bun. And apparated to Lucius' front door. She knocked. She put her hood on just in case it was someone else. Well in fact it was someone else. He looked a lot like Lucius except he had short blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He was cute! Something in her mind told her that he wasn't going to hurt her. She took off her hood. The man gasped.

"Ginny!" he ran up to her and gave her a hug. She was confused. She had never met him before and was appalled by him touching her.

"I thought you had gone forever."

"Gone? What the heck are you talking about? And don't touch me!" He looked shocked.

"Ginny, it's me! Draco!" She stepped back.

"Where is Lucius?"

"He isn't here…Wait, Ginny, how can you not remember me?"

"How can I remember someone I don't know?" And with that she apparated back to her house." Draco just stood there confused. He was told that Ginny was dead.

As soon as the battle was over, he left to Italy he didn't want anything to do with anyone. Since he refused to be a part of the evil now placed on this country. If it wasn't for his father, he would be dead. He didn't understand why Ginny acted like he was some stranger. He decided he would talk to his father.

Ginny arrived at her house angry. This man she didn't even know hugged her and talked to her as if he knew her! But she didn't know him. Or did she?


	3. Chapter 3 Some Answers?

A/N : Hi Guys! Thannks for reading my story! Just wanted to say so sorry for the double chapter grrr. See I already have this story on another site so, I'm posting it different here EX: There I posted one chapter at a time but I kinda got confused cause I posted two here ahhh whatever. So all fixed now and if ya find anything else wrong dont be shy teell me! Oh and don't forget the NICE reviews!

Nival Vixan: Thank you for being a faithful reader whispers and pointing out that I posted the same thing twice.

Ginny was even more confused then ever. She didn't know what to do. Does this man know why she is having these dreams? Maybe he was the secret to her past? She heard someone downstairs so she went down to see who it was.

"Oh Tom. It's just you." She reached up and kissed him.

"Who else would it be?" She looked at her feet then back at him.

"Tom, does Lucius have a son?" She asked. His face instantly changed. He had a look of surprise, anger, and fear.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked calmly. She suddenly had a flashback.

Flashback

She was walking down a dark hall. She saw a shadow. She quickly got up against the wall. He or she was coming near her. She was scared. Then the person grabbed her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She instantly knew who it was.

"Draco, you scared theSHIT out of me!" He smirked and reached behind his back and pulled out a red rose and handed itto her…

End flashback

"I asked you a question!" He said sternly. She snapped out of her flashback.

"Oh… I was just wondering if Narccisa and Lucius ever had a son. It was just a question."

"Well you ask too many." He grabbed a muffin out of the fridge.

"I've got to go and deal with those who failed us." He gave her a quick kiss and left.

Ginny thought that Lucius' son Draco had something to do with her and if she was to learn about her past, she couldn't tell Tom.

Malfoy Manor

Draco closed the door. He was confused. He was told that Ginny was dead and all of the sudden, he sees her after 4 years. All he knew was that he was lied to, and he was going to find out the truth no matter what he had to do.

Back to Ginny

Ginny went to her room and got out some parchment and a quill. She sat down, ready to write a letter to Draco.

Dear Draco,  
I don't know how you know me, but I figured you had something to do with my past. I'd like to meet you somewhere so we could talk. If you could find time to meet me sometime tomorrow that would be great. Please owl me A.S.A.P.  
Sincerely,  
Ginevra

She rolled the letter up and sent it off with her private owl. She decided she would lay down for a rest.

Malfoy Manor

Draco was sitting on his bed thinking, when an owl came sweeping through the window. It dropped a letter on his bed and then flew to a chair and waited. He opened it and read the letter that Ginny had just sent.

He folded it up. Maybe she was just playing at him. He didn't know, but he would meet her because he needed answers. He got out some parchment and wrote,

Dear Ginevra,  
I would love to meet you. I have questions I need answered. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon.  
Draco Malfoy

He rolled it up and sent it off.

Hope you guys injoyed this chapter! More to come: More flashy backs, Meeting, and a furious father lol!


End file.
